The things that never went on
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: ok please excuse my english but it is not my first toung ok Well story better then the summary what happens if the dino rangers got time turned around and never became rangers rated m for later chaps


Summary- Take place during Dino but what happens when the Dino rangers never got there powers due to an evil wish and no one knows there was power rangers not even the dino rangers. AN-remember English is not my first language

Mezzogog sat in his liar thinking of a way to get ride of the power rangers

"Elsa" he yelled out

"Yes master"

"I think I finally know how to get rid of the rangers"

"How master"

"By making them so they never existed"

"What?"

"Make me a monster that can grant wishes"

"Yes master"

Once the monster was made Mezzogog made the wish to never of had the dino rangers. And so it happened time was turned back every where but his lair.

Kira Ford walked in to the school Cafeteria it was the first day of school. She only has one year left due to her being in 12th grade. She looked around she really had no friends all her band members went to different schools. Well if you could call it a band they never got any gigs even though they were not that bad. She felt like someone was here friend in her and her eyes fell on 3 total different people Conner McKnight king of all jocks he was also the most popular guy in school and number one soccer player. Also Ethan James king of all geeks who was a all round computer geek. And a new kid who she had no idea who he was but he sat alone and the only empty seat was next to him and he was also cute so she walked over to him.

"Anyone sitting here?" she asked he looked at her

"Uh…no… but you can if you want"

Kira smiled "Ok"

"My name is Trent" Kira looked at him and he looked so familiar

"Do I know you…oh my name is Kira"

"Uh I don't think so… nice to meet you Kira" Trent looked down at his food and continued to eat. Kira turned to find her self looking from Conner and Ethan.

"You know them?" Trent asked seeing she was looking at them

"No… just of them they I have talked to the guy in the blue a few times but the guy in the red does not even think I exist"

"Oh you like him?"

"No, never he is well not my type"

Little did she know the guy in red Conner was looking over at her. Conner got up and walked over to her

"Hey"

Kira turned and looked at him usually he would never talk to a no one like her "uh hi"

"DO I know you?"

"Uh well I have gone to school with you for a wile since like kindergarten"

Conner could tell a hint of attitude in her voice but for some reason he felt like he had to talk to her "Mind if I sit with you two?"

"Uh ok" Trent said he looked over at Kira to only be getting a evil stare. Conner sat down

"You're in a band right?"

"Ya How did you know?"

"I don't know I just saw you and thought you were in a band."

" Oh…ok"

"So Can I here you play sometime"

"Practice is private"

"Oh" Conner then looked at Trent he got a bad felling like he could not trust him and it did not fell old it felt like he had it for a long time.

"hi" Trent said looking up but then back down at what he was drawing.

"Hi" He said uneasily Kira look at him

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Kira

"Why wouldn't I"

"Well your you and me…well I am me… you have never talked to me" just then Ethan walked over he had left his group of friends and walked over

"Anyone sitting her?" he asked looking at the seat next to Trent

"Nope" Trent said not even looking up from his drawing.

Ethan sat down and began to eat his lunch. Kira and Conner continued talking

"So?"

"Ok let me put it in your words you jock me freak"

Conner then seamed to get it why she was so warded out about him talking to her so he turned to Ethan seeing he had joined them

"Hey"

"Hi" Ethan said as a chew his food"

Trent looked up from his paper "Hey Ethan do you think this would be good to get on Haley's wall?"

Everyone turned to him "How do you know my name?"

"What?" Trent said "Oh I don't know didn't you tell us just then?"

"No"

"Oh…" Trent looked out of everyone they all looked so familiar but this was his first day in this new school and some how he seamed to know there names. They all looked at each other all felling like it was almost some kind of disavow.

AN- So do you guys like? R/R.


End file.
